1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in practice tennis courts and more particularly to a court having a novel ball rake for collecting balls after practice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus and various arrangements of tennis playing facilities have been provided in the past for practicing the game of tennis.
Sawyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,696 discloses an apparatus for projecting tennis balls toward a player for use in practicing the game of tennis.
Graves U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,880 discloses a practice tennis range having a common central receiving court and a plurality of individual stroke courts.
Worthington U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,512 discloses a recreational facility incorporating a plurality of tennis courts positioned radially from a common point. There is a slight overlap between adjacent courts using this construction.
Schain U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,205 discloses a practice serving arrangement for tennis which includes a net having a collecting pocket and arranged to be positioned on the opposite end of the court from the person practicing serves.
Hodges U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,071 discloses a tennis ball feeder for use in practicing the game of tennis.
Kreuzman U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,679 discloses a tennis practice serving net which is mounted on wheels and adjustable along a service practice area.
Hartland U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,252 discloses a tennis court specifically designed for service practice and having a ball collection system.